


[podfic] Seven Magpies

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Seven Magpies' by <b>Syllic</b> read aloud.</p><p>
  <i>Arthur opened his eyes a minute later to the sight of seven magpies streaking across the top of the clearing, their shapes dark against the white clouds and the muted grey of the sky. He tried to remember what it was that seven magpies meant—he'd had a nurse who had sung the rhyme to him as a child—but couldn't.</i>
</p><p>Arthur wakes up somewhere he doesn't recognise, but where he clearly belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Seven Magpies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Magpies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55307) by [syllic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllic/pseuds/syllic). 



  


**Duration:** 3:15:01  
 **Song Credit:** _Bird Song_ by Florence and the Machine   
**Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/seven-magpies-audiobook)(95MB)|| [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ra2v954ay634mk3)(45MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the inimitable syllic , who was super awesome about me recording her fic! She rules! I used a sort of new mic to record this piece, so any feedback regarding that is much appreciated! (I found myself editing out my intakes of breath for the first time...weird.) I was also a bit woozy during recording so I think the pace is quite slow compared to my other pods? Anyway, YAYS, mic! Also, the track is 32kbps, which results in almost half the file size! Everyone wins!
> 
> OH MY GOD. THE LOVE. THE LOVE I HAVE FOR THIS STORY. OH MY GOD. I am a huge fan of fairytales, and mythological type pieces, and I LOVED THIS SO MUCH. It has everything I love! Parallel universes! Role inverses! Arthur! The LOVE. DID I MENTION I LOVE THIS STORY?


End file.
